


Consequences

by TheRavensDream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRavensDream/pseuds/TheRavensDream
Summary: What happens when we allow our hatred to take root?
Kudos: 1





	Consequences

1st September 1991

The Door Swung open at once, surprisingly silent on such heavy hinges. A Tall black haired witch in emerald robes stood there, arms crossed, a stern countenance on her aging face. Small and unseen harry sheltered in the deep shadows of a grand column, his greying second-hand robes fading into the shadows 

“The firs’ years, Prof’sser McGonagall” Hagrid, the giant Grounds Keeper and Keeper of Keys boomed. His voice echoing in the large cavern.   
“Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here” She replied in her scottish brogue. “Follow me.”

The Tiny first years followed Professor McGonagall into Hogwarts fully heading to the Entrance Hall, the Dark stone lit by flaming torches and kept warm by various intricate tapestries. The whispers of hundreds of voices drifted down to the ears of the new students from the hundreds of portraits, as their inhabitants cheered and welcomed their new charges. Harry looked around in awe and fear creeping along at the back of the queue.

The Gaggle of 11 year olds traipsed across the flagged stone floor, Harry’s sensitive ears picking up the heavy drone of cumulative voices raised in excitement coming from a closed door to the Left. Other Children, he thought, Bigger children fighting for individual attention. He cringed away in trepidation. 

Like ducklings following their mother, the children followed McGonagall into a small anti-chamber to the side of the Great Hall. They crowded in, standing close together. Little Harry pressed himself into the stone wall, fighting to stay away from the others. The rough brick making his hurts throb and twinge. 

“Welcome to Hogwarts. School of Witchcraft and Wizardry” Her No-nonsense voice rang out “The start of term banquet will begin shortly but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony, because whilst you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts . . .”

As she continued her welcome speech Harry's thoughts wandered, The golden word Family had been used and he was utterly determined to find his place within it, to find safety and warmth within these strong walls. Professor McGonagall left the room, jolting Harry back to reality.

“How exactly do they sort us into a house?” He overheard a chubby lad nervously clutching a bored looking toad asking a bright-ginger boy  
“Sum’ sort of test I think. Fred, that's one of my brothers said it hurts a lot, but i think he was only joking”

Harry’s heart gave a horrible jolt. What if he failed? Would he be sent back out into the cold? He knew he couldn’t go back to his Alley, he hadn’t been there to defend it and knew another transient would have moved in. He shifted uneasily, He knew he would rather die than go back to a life of bruises and begging, of running from danger and sleeping light to stay safe from monsters.  
His little head whipped around as several screams rent the air, mouth dropping open alongside the other students as four pearly-white Ghosts streamed past and through the adjacent wall. “Come along now” Barked the Professor “The ceremony is about to start, form a line!”

As they all shuffled into place, Harry felt a firm shove between his shoulder blades. Losing his balance, he hit the floor hard as sniggers surrounded him. But even knelt there: knees throbbing, cuts stinging and the sound of cruel laughter ringing in his ears. Harry held tight to his hope.


End file.
